fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Frigilos
Adopted= Ice|ailments = Iceblight Frostbite|weaknesses = Fire Earth (On Ice)|creator = Original: Nrex117 Adopted: FireBall13}}Frigilos are Fanged Wyverns with tough shells that they can cover in very cold ice. Physiology It resembles a somewhat bulky four legged monster with a grey, shiny shell running along it's back. This shell is also found on the monster's arms and legs but not as much as on the back. It also has an orange leathery hide that while not very tough, it still can gain icy armor. It has a short snout with the upper jaw sporting two "outer fangs." It also has a slightly longer lower jaw. It's limbs are strong, with it's forelegs being especially strong. Sporting fairly large claws and having spiked elbows. It's tail curls up at the end, with spikes being found on the lower side of the tail. Behavior Aggressive solitary hunters that will defend their territory when they spot an intruder. However, it generally prefers to avoid conflict with other large monsters. Should it have no choice, it will fight back with more ferocity than other monsters of it's level. Ecology * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Elemental Shell Wyvern * Superfamily: Old Claw * Family: Frigilos Habitat Range Frigilos prefer temperate or tropical regions, primarily native to the Primeval Coastline. They have also been found in the Ancient Forest. Ecological Niche A hunter generally in the middle of the food chain. This carnivore is a great hunter with it's powerful limbs and reliable jaws, it could take down a Great Maccao, Great Jagras or even a Tobi-Kadachi should the opportunity arise. Although it does prefer a smaller or easier meal, such as Mosswine, Aptonoth, Micachalophin, Burranoth or Morombra even. It competes wiith the likes of Anjanath and Drasugnis but it tends to avoid monsters in the ranks of Rathalos, Ferrumos and Bagarala. Frigilos will try to stay away from these monsters, as they are a fairly large threat. Unless they are weakened or sickened. Biological Adaptations Frgilos have a powerful body, despite how bulky their build really is. Their legs allow them to dash fairly quickly, enough to outrun certain predators and chase down most prey. Their forelegs especially are great for mauling a target. The monster's jaws are strong enough to crush necks of herbivores such as Aptonoth and the like, but if the prey still struggles, it has sharp and long enough portrutions on it's upper jaw which can dig in and do more damage. And helps the Fanged Wyvern grip on easier. It's shell while tough on it's own, can secrete a fluid that soon freezes up even in the warm climates that it likes to live in. These fluids can also be sprayed as a thin yet strong beam from it's mouth. It can turn this frozen fluid into icy armor that covers it's body, primarily it's back. Even forming icy "spines" along it's back and and the sides of it's forelegs. Better yet, it's leathery hide can also utilize this ice. But not as widely as the shells. While still gaining smaller frosted spines. The ice can also be used to slow down targets and possibly freeze parts of them too. It can use this fluid offensively by attacking with it's shell or spraying targets with it's fluids. Moves and other states A somewhat fast paced fight similar to Odogaron's fight. Although it isn't as fast paced. Fluid attacks inflict Frostbite, while attacks directly by the ice don't. The monster can be Frenzied, Hyper and Tempered. It is a LVL 1 Tempered Monster. Normal Note that most of these attacks can still be used when the monster gains Ice Armor. * Bite - A quick lunging bite attack. Knocks down targets at the start and end. Flings away during the lunge. * Dog Bites - Growls as it then does two quick bites while it swings it's head. Flings away and deals moderate damage. * Pouncing Bite - Does a leap attack while biting about. It then jumps back and shakes it's body. The attack flings away targets and deals moderate damage. * Quick Turn Snap - Opens it's jaws as it slowly turns then it quickly lunges behind it and bites. Deals moderate damage and flings away targets. * Slam - Quickly rises it's foreleg as it quickly stands on it's hindlegs and then slams it's foreleg down. Deals more than moderate damage. Usually done after running at a target or after a Bite or Dog Bites. * High Rank and beyond: Lion Grab - The Frigolos dashes towards a target and then lunges at a target with it's froelegs out. It then attacks by slashing with both claws in an X shape. The attack deals major damage. When the forelegs are armored, the attack is changed to be a proper cross slash with the ice spines. Dealing more damage overall and being ice elemental. * Mauling Slam - Lunges at a target while swinging it's forelegs in a mauling fashion. Can do it twice. When enraged, it will do this three times. * Fake Out Slam - After flinching, Frigolos may sometimes then swing it's forelegs and slam one down as a counter. The entire attack deals more than moderate damage. When both forelegs are armored, it will slash with them and slam with the final hit. Dealing more damage and gaining Ice elemental damage. * Enraged Only: Slampede - The Frigolos dashes at a target while slamming it's forelegs. After the attack, it will skid and stumble, but quickly get up. The attack deals major damage and flings away. * Pinned Mauling - The Frigolos backs up a bit and slowly rises it's tail and backside, it then pounces while swinging it's claws once. This attack pins targets. When pinned, the monster will start mauling the target, dealing damage with each slam. ** Classic Style: If the Hunter does not free themselves in time, the Frigolos will then spray frozen fluids on the victim from it's mouth, and will then perform a powerful foreleg swing where the target gets flung away. The attack inflicts Frostbite too. ** World Style: The mauling is shorter, and the Hunter is flung away by the foreleg swing, being in the vulnerable state where they can use their Slinger still. The monster will then go for the target and will attempt to hit them with a fluid spray. The spray attack will inflict Frostbite and fling the target away. * Frontal Frenzy - The monster dashes towards a target and bites at them. It then will perform two claw attacks. Being hit by the entire attack deals major damage. * Shell Tackle - Leans towards a target and then side hops towards them while tipping towards them. And grinds it's body towards them and finally swings it's back out. With the momentum of the swing it is back on all fours. When the body is armored, this attack hits harder and becomes ice elemental. * Back Slam - The Frigolos goes on it's hindlegs and walks backwards, it then falls on it's back as an attack. This attack is aimed. The target is flung and takes more than moderate damage. When the body is armored, this attack causes a small ice explosion that also flings small ice projectiles on 8 directions. The damage is enhanced and is ice elemental. The projectiles deal less than moderate ice damage. * Fluid Spray - Sprays a thin beam from it's upper jaw, which inflicts moderate Ice damage and inflicts Frostbite. * Shell Spray - Crouches and curls up a bit, then sprays fluids from it's shell. Deals moderate ice damage and inflicts Frostbite. * Shell Secretion - The monster's shell starts to appear a jet black color and shinier as well. The shell will then slowly freeze as time goes by. The back, forelegs, hindlegs and head can get this state. * G Rank and beyond: Quick Armoring - Sprays fluids on it's foreleg shell, hindleg shell or the floor. Icy spines start to form on the limbs, but if it sprays on the floor, it will then slam it's back on the patch of fluid and rub it's body against it. It will then gain icy armor on it's body. Ice Armor * Head is armored: Frosthorn Headbutt - The Frigilos directly charges at a target and uppercuts them. Deals moderate ice damage. Being hit by the uppercut deals major ice damage. * High Rank and beyond, head is armored: Skull Bash - Winds up as it tucks it's head. It then runs really fast directly at a target. If it misses, it skids and runs at the target again. If enraged, it will do it a third time but end it in smashing it's head against the ground, causing the ice from it's head to shatter apart as an attack, and will also fling ice around as arcing projectiles. If it rams into a wall or obstacle, the ice will shatter apart and the monster will be stunned for a few moments. The charge deals moderate damage, Major ice damage if hit directly by the front. The ice explosion deals more damage and the projectiles deal minor Ice damage. * Body is armored: Frost Tire - The monster dashes towards a target and it then does a single roll at a target to attack. After the roll, it skids forward a bit and regains it's balance. Deals more than moderate Ice damage and flings away targets. * Body is armored: Ice Shake - Shakes it's body hard to then shake off ice chunks that deal moderate ice damage. * Foreleg(s) is(are) armored: Ice Slash - Slashes with the ice spines on the frozen foreleg. Deals moderate ice damage. Replaces Slam for frozen forelegs. * High Rank and beyond when forelegs are armored: Blizzard Spin - Readies up, then does a spin attack using the bladed forelegs. This attack also causes a small blizzard around the user. Deals major Ice damage and has a chance of inflicting Frostbite. * Body is armored: Blizzard Crash - The monster backs up as it soon then runs back, does a U turn while skidding and then dashes towards a target, lunging at them and then grinding against the ground, causing ice to fly and scatter about. If it hits a wall or obstacle during this, all the ice on the monster's body explodes into a large explosion and causes recoil damage, also toppling the monster. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Head - Head gets scarred and some spikes get chipped. * Back - The back shell gets cracked and chipped at parts. * Forelegs - The forelegs will appear scarred, with the shell appearing cracked and chipped and the claws appearing chipped too. * Hindlegs - The hindlegs get scarred with the shell appearing cracked and chipped. The claws also get chipped and damaged. * Tail - The spikes and the shell on the tail get chipped. * Ice Armor - The ice armor can be broken off when it forms. Part Effectiveness Red sharpness is garunteed to bounce off the monster. Orange sharpness bounces off the shell and claws. Yellow sharpness bounces off the ice. At G Rank, all parts require one more level of sharpness to penetrate. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack () = On ice Canon Fanon Status Effect () = On ice Items Interactions Frigilos generally avoids larger monsters when not in a fight. However, when it is agro, it will even fight against bigger monsters. Turf Wars Frigilos V.S Great Jagras - The two monsters roar at eachother. The Great Jagras goes on it's hindlegs to try and pin the Frigilos, but Old Claw lunges at the Great Jagras' neck and bites into it, also pinning the maned Fanged Wyvern down. The Frigilos then starts shaking it's neck, trying to kill it. The monster then lifts the Great Jagras out of the pin, dealing damage to the monster. It flails it a bit, and then slams it down once more before swiping it aside, causiing the Great Jagras to roll aside, but lose balance again and fall on it's side. Taking damage. - The Great Jagras suffers great damage and is toppled. Frigilos V.S Anjanath - The two monsters roar at eachother, with the Frigilos then strafing towards the Anjanath's side and latching on. The Brute Wyvern then shakes off the Fanged Wyvern and grabs it then. It begins to ragdoll the Elemental Shell Wyvern, until the Anjanath notices it's jaws starting to freeze. It then slams it down and lets go, dealing damage to the Frigilos. The flailed wyvern then gets up, growling in anger as it soon strikes the Anjanath's leg, causing it to stagger. Then it lunges straight at the torso, knocking it down. It then gnaws at the monster's neck. Until the brute gets up while throwing the Fanged Wyvern off. - Both take damage, Anjanath loses more stamina than usual. Notes * Fire and Earth elemental damage breaks off the ice armor faster. Trivia * The monster was originally intended to be kept as a 3 star, but the adopter saw more potential in it, especially considering it's ice shell gimmick. Thus it was made stronger and as a 4 star rather than a 3 star. |-|Original= Ice |ailments = Iceblight |weaknesses = Fire |creator = Original: Nrex117 Adopted: FireBall13 |image = 250px}} Physiology Frigilos is a quadrupedal monster with sharp fangs and claws. Its highly developed limbs are extremely powerful and can kill prey in one brutal blow and it is rather agile for its build. Abilities Frigilos has the ability to seep a freezing liquid from its shell, this substance is cold enough to freeze even in warm temperatures and it uses this to keep prey from fleeing as well as defending itself from attackers. It is also covered in a leather like hide that by itself doesn't provide much protection, but it can form a type of frozen armor to protect itself. Behavior Frigilos are solitary hunters, roaming their territory for prey. They are aggressive and will attack intruders on sight to defend their land. They are ambush predators and as such they wait for prey and surprise them. Habitat They are known to inhabit temperate areas such as the Primal Coastline. Ecology Taxonomy: Order: Therapsida - Suborder: Elemental Shell Beast - Superfamily: Old Claw - Family: Senex Unguis The guild used to prohibit the hunting of this monster due to it once being an endangered species and for a while was thought that it would go extinct, but then their population suddenly grew at a faster rate. Habitat Range: Frigilos preferred habitat despite its ice attribute is the temperate rain forest of the Primal Coastline and it has yet to be found anywhere else. Ecological Niche One of the top predators in the Primal Coastline preying on monsters like Apceros, Qwartonoth and young Larinoth and competing with predators like Velocidrome and Great Maccua, but it is often hunted by larger predatory monsters like Ferrumos. Behavior They are solitary hunters normally keeping to them selves and tend to shy away from conflict with other large monsters. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Frostbite Monster Category:Nrex117 Category:FireBall13